malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
The First Days of the Sundering of Emurlahn * Combined forces of Tiste Andii and Tiste Edur defeat the armies of the K'Chain Che'Malle. * Scabandari Bloodeye betrays Silchas Ruin, and leaves him at an Azath House. 298,665 years before Burn's Sleep * Maeth'ki Im (Pogrom of the Rotted Flower), 33rd Jaghut War * The First Gathering of the Imass * Pran Chole and Kilava Onass are still mortal * A Jaghut mother, hunted by Imass gives her son and daughter to Kilava, who then places them in the Rent. 119,739 years before Burn's Sleep * Fall of the Crippled God 119,736 years before Burn's Sleep * Time of Dying * High King Kallor destroys the entire continent of Jacuruku * K'rul, Draconus and Sister of Cold Nights curse Kallor to immortality, he in turn curses each of them. * K'rul creates the Imperial Warren by sweeping the devastation from the land into the new warren so that the land might heal 3411 years before Burn's Sleep * Temal begins constructing the Stormwall 3011 years before Burn's Sleep * The Stormwall is completed, the beginning of the Korel calendar 837 years before Burn's Sleep * The city of Darujhistan is founded 263rd year of Burn's Sleep * Gas is first used to light one of the quarters of Darujhistan 1058th year of Burn's Sleep * Malazan Empire is founded 1061th year of Burn's Sleep * Approximate year when Itko Kan becomes part of the Malazan EmpireGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.14 1066th year of Burn's Sleep * The Crimson Guard vow to defeat the Malazan Empire 1084th year of Burn's Sleep * Year of Dujek Onearm's birth (+/- 1)Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.65 - Dujek was described as being 79 in 1163 BS 1134th year of Burn's Sleep * (Probable) Start of the occupation of the Lands of Fist by the 6th Army 1152th year of Burn's Sleep * The Malazan Empire begins its conquest of GenabackisGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.32 - Aragan's comment roughly supports this dateGardens of the Moon, Epigraph Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.51 * Kellanved and Cotillion leave on a mysterious journey 1154th year of Burn's Sleep * Dassem is presumed dead at Y'GhatanGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.5 * Last year of Emperor Kellanved's reignGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.3 * First year of Empress Laseen's reignGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.12 * The Warren of Shadow is opened againGardens of the Moon, Chapter 4, UK MMPB p.132 * Riots in the Mouse Quarter of Malaz City are put down by forces under WhiskeyjackGardens of the Moon, Prologue, UK MMPB p.3-8 1156th year of Burn's Sleep * The Malazan Empire allies with the MoranthGardens of the Moon, Epigraph Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.10 1158th year of Burn's Sleep * First of the Seven Years of Dryjhna, the Apocalyptic 1159th year of Burn's Sleep * Year of the White Veins in the Ebony * Trull Sengar is shorn and left to die in the Nascent on his brother Rhulad's order. * The Free Cities established contracts with the Crimson Guard and the Tiste Andii regiments of Moon's SpawnGardens of the Moon, Epigraph Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.10Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.61 - the Malazan 5th army had opposed Brood and his forces for four years by 1163BS 1160th year of Burn's Sleep * First year of the Pannion Domin * Season of Rot in Unta * the Siege of Pale begins 1161st year of Burn's Sleep * Year of the Late Frost * The Ascension of the Empty Hold * Itko Kan massacre by the Hounds of ShadowGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.17 * Sorry is possessed by CotillionGardens of the Moon, Chapter 1, UK MMPB p.19 1162nd year of Burn's Sleep * Letherii Seventh Closure * Year of the Cull; Felisin is taken from the Paran house 1163rd year of Burn's Sleep * Year of the Cull * Year of the Shattered MoonGardens of the Moon, Epigraph Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.51 * 907th year in the Third Millennium * Urugal the Woven's Year * Karsa Orlong leaves his village * The Year of the Five Tusks * Felisin Paran is sent to the Otataral mines by her sister, Adjunct Tavore * End of the Siege of Pale * The Jaghut Tyrant Raest is released 1164th year of Burn's Sleep * Year of the Moon's Tears * Tellann year of the Second Gathering * Istral’fennidahn, the season of D’rek, Worm of Autumn * Siege of Capustan * Siege of Coral * The Whirlwind rebellion begins * Adjunct Tavore kills Sha'ik Reborn 1165th year of Burn's Sleep * Kyle is conscripted into the Crimson Guard 1166th year of Burn's Sleep * Battle of the Plains * Last year of Empress Laseen's reign 1167th year of Burn's Sleep * First year of Emperor Mallick Rel's reign ? * Bonehunters battle against K'Chain Nah'ruk * Six days later, Tavore's parley with alliesThe Crippled God, Chapter 4, UK HB p.94 Notes and References Category:Events pl:daty